Two of a Kind
by tiger-bell
Summary: Peter Pan and Tiger Lily are beginning to feel something for each other...(the lovechild fic of the 2003 movie and the book) Tiger Lily starts out a little annoying, but she'll get better, no worries.
1. Default Chapter

Age 9  
  
IPeter walked over to Tiger Lily, tossing a small fruit up in the air. "Wanna play?" "Sure," she said, hopping out of the tree and landing on the forest floor crouched like a cat. Holding out her hands, she easily caught the fruit as he threw it, and dashed off into the foliage. He chased after the Indian princess, hovering an inch or two above the ground as he "ran". With a burst of speed, he grabbed the beaded waist of her dress and pulled her to a stop. She whirled and grinned deviously as she unbuttoned the belt and sped on. As she ran, Peter went ahead, taking a shortcut through the trees and ending up in front of her. Tiger Lily darted into his arms and backed up as he held out his hand. "My prize?" he asked. She shook her head and licked the small round fruit. "Mine now." She grinned. He snatched it and took a bite from where she'd licked. "Germs are for grownups." Peter said with disdain. "Peter?" Tiger Lily asked. "Do you promise to be my best friend forever? That I'm the most important?" He smiled. "I swear."I  
  
Age 13  
  
Tiger Lily walked to the den and swung inside the window. Peter was holding a picture of Wendy and sighing. She held back a groan and smiled tightly. "Hey- let's go do something." He looked up, suddenly noticing she was there, and asked blurrily, "Tiger Lily? Do you remember...her voice?" "No." She answered angrily. "What's the matter? Why are you mad?" He asked, blinking and coming back to the real world, she hoped. "It's nothing," Tiger Lily said. "Are we gonna do something?" "Yeah, sure- what do you feel like?" "I don't know. Want to go to the pirate ship?" "Sounds fine. As long as you let me look in Hook's cabin-" "MY cabin!" "Yes, Peter, your cabin now. Can we go?" "Yeah." "Don't fly! It's faster and I can barely keep up." The two set out for the pirate ship together, swimming over to it carefully- the mermaids were not in a good mood. When they climbed up onto the deck, Tiger Lily made a break for Hook's cabin and walked inside. She went over to his chest of drawers and opened the top drawer, which was full of jewels. He picked up a ruby necklace and held it to her neck as Peter came in and stood behind her. "Are you getting girly?" He teased. "No!" She hit him on the arm and he grinned. "I was thinking it would set off a pretty girl like you!" Peter picked up two swords and tossed one at her. "Oh, really? How about a duel to find out who's the lady?" They engaged in a quick combat, ending with her twisted back over the desk and to the side of the armoire behind it, his sword within a centimeter of her neck and him bent cockily over her. She stuck out her tongue and slid out from under his arm. Slowly he turned and leaned close to her, reaching in between her arm and waist and picking the ruby necklace off the chest. He clasped it around her neck and let his arms rest around her neck for a moment. Her heart beat quickly and Tiger Lily ran out of the quarters, jumping onto the wooden mermaid that decorated the Jolly Roger. She tottered to the end and balanced on the head as Peter followed and stood very close to her, balancing carefully. Tiger Lily tried to catch her breath and did a back flip off of the ship. The water rushed over her and brought her to her senses. This was Peter- her best friend. When she came up, she splashed him and yelled, "Beat that!" He smirked and did two back flips in the air, landing a few feet away. She waited for him to come up for air, but he didn't. Just as she began to worry, a hand gripped her ankle and pulled her under. Tiger Lily returned to the surface sputtering and Peter was looking at her amused. He pulled a piece of seaweed off her inky black hair and dropped it into the waves. She swallowed and he treaded a little closer. Gently, he leaned forward in the water and kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned it for a moment as his arms slipped around her waist. Her brown eyes shot open and she pulled back. "I- we- you and I can't do this. We can't, Peter. I'm sorry..." Tiger Lily swam off, her heart racing and she pulled herself onto the shore, lying in the sand and leaving Peter bewildered. 


	2. The Ugly White Fish

When Tiger Lily pulled off the beach, she scampered behind a craggy rock and turned. A small white figure was swimming toward Peter, with light brown waves of hair that floated behind her. The Indian narrowed her eyes. "Wendy." She spat. The London native had reached Peter and wrapped her arms around him, managing to yell and achieve breathlessness, "Oh, I missed you so! I had to come back!" He hugged her tightly and whirled her around, then set her a foot away so he could look at her. Tiger Lily peered suspiciously over the rock. She was pretty, petite, yet curvy, and the Indian noticed that Peter's eyes lingered on her chest a few extra seconds. Her own chest swelled with rage. He would never behave in this stupid way with her- that was something he'd learned with Wendy- "flirting", it was called. The two took hands and walked toward the beach together and Tiger Lily stood up and sat on the rock quickly, pretending she'd been in the open the entire time. Wendy narrowed her eyes at Tiger Lily and sized her up quickly, sneering. She leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek, smirking at the small brunette and leading him away. Tiger Lily ripped a fruit off the tree and took aim, hurling it into the small of Wendy's back. When it hit, the girl collapsed on her knees from the impact, crying out as the fruit rolled away. She turned and glared murderously at Tiger Lily, who began to whistle and polish her dagger pointedly. Wendy stood and placed Peter's arm around her waist, leaving the Indian princess glaring in her direction. Peter, of course, was oblivious to any attention not directed at himself, and didn't notice the feud. Tiger Lily snuck through the woods and followed them closely, and Wendy opened the door of her old cottage, smiling at Peter. Her smile faded quickly. "Peter...there aren't any dresses." He looked puzzled. "Aren't you going to wear your nightgown?" She sighed loudly. "My father bought me many beautiful silk gowns in London. I became used to them for school- I must have silk!" Tiger Lily held back a giggle at this small tantrum. Peter said quietly, "We have silk worms here." Wendy shrieked, "That is beside the point!" Peter shook his head slowly. "Silk worms make silk." She continued to pace angrily and then stopped, looking up, perplexed. "Silk worms make silk?" He smacked his forehead and wondered aloud about her education. Tiger Lily thought he'd be fine and began to slip away when Wendy made a sort of pout and walked over to Peter. "I'm sorry, love. I just get so carried away sometimes." She looked at him intently and locked his arms around her waist, sliding her own ivory arms around his neck and putting her face less than an inch away from his. "Do you forgive me?" She whispered. He nodded quickly and Wendy asked him, "Would you like a grownup thimble? You don't have to grow up for it." Peter looked suspicious and she leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips against his and opening her mouth. Was she- she was! Oh, gag. Tiger Lily thought. She had her tongue in his mouth! To her satisfaction, the Indian saw him make a disgusted face and pull back. "That was not pleasant. Have you been kissing Nana? I do not want foreign tongues in my mouth." Peter barked, storming out and flying to the lagoon. Tiger Lily saw him kneel next to it and vomit, washing his mouth out with water and spitting. "How disgusting," he muttered.  
  
((It's short, I know, more later...)) 


End file.
